Equestria Girls: a Life Cut Short
by Metron99
Summary: AU The Mane Six visit Twilight's new boyfriend..only to be in for a serious shock when they learn that he is dying of Lung Cancer, and has a short time to live. TwilightxOC Slight Danny Phantom crossover


** My Little Pony copyright Bonnie Zacherle/Lauren Faust/Hasbro**

** Danny Phantom copyright Butch Hartman/Nickelodeon**

* * *

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

a woman with Auburn hair opens a door..and, is greeted by a group of girls.

"**HEY, MRS. COSMOS!**" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

the woman smiled weakly.

"hi..good of you all to come."

the girls entered the house.  
as the woman closes the door, Twilight Sparkle looked at her.

"So..where's Alex?  
I got his text to meet him here."

"Me, Too." said Rainbow Dash

"I did as well." added Rarity

Mrs. Cosmos exhaled sharply.

"he's..u-up in his room."

"GREAT!" chirped Applejack

"We'll go surprise 'em!"

Mrs. Cosmos did her best to smile..  
but, even Fluttershy could tell that she was near tears.

"m-Mrs. Cosmos.." began the shy girl

"i-is something wrong?"

Mrs. Cosmos quickly wiped her eyes.

"N-No..NOTHING.  
(stuttering) j-j-just go see me son."

Now, even Twilight was suspicious, raising an eyebrow at the woman.  
but, she pushed it in the back of her mind and walked off with her friends.

once they left..Mrs. Cosmos broke down in tears.

* * *

"something's wrong." said Fluttershy, finally

"What?" said Rainbow Dash

"She looked upset." continued Fluttershy

"hmm..she DID look rather distant." said Rarity in agreement

Pinkie gulped.

"y-you don't suppose..Something BAD has happened to Alex!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Pinkie." said Applejack

"We all done put his rattlesnake of'a Pa in prison, Remember?!  
so, there ain't NOTHIN' that can hurt him, anymore."

Rarity grinned.

"I heard the sick b*stard got the death penalty for what he tried to do."

Twilight showed little emotion at this.

"good..he was a Horrible man.  
the whole world's better off without him."

Rainbow Dash eyed Twilight.

"Burr.." began the tomboy

"I've never seen you act so cold before, Twi'."

Twilight cast a glare.

"Alex's father was an abusive drunk  
who beat his wife, and tormented his own son since the day he was born.

I'm glad he won't ever hurt Alex again.  
but, i hate that i didn't save Alex from him sooner."

"Twilight..none of us has ANY idea what he was doing to his own family." began Rarity

"Remember, love: He terrorized Alex and Mrs. Cosmos into silence.  
it was just luck that we caught him when we did..and, put a stop to it."

Twilight exhaled sharply.

"i know..but, I should've know.  
the bruses, the burn marks, the bloody nose."

"hush." said Rarity

"It's all over now..Let us not speak of it, again."

"YEAH." said Rainbow Dash

"Alex's got Bright, Brand New Future ahead of him.  
and, WE'LL make sure it's the best one ever!"

Rarity smirked.

"or, at least TWILIGHT will."

Twilight blushed bright red.

"Aw..Don't act so Shy, Twily." began Rainbow Dash

"We all know that's Fluttershy's thing."

Fluttershy responded with her usual meek sounds.

"AND, we all know that you have a thing for Alex." continued the multicolored haired girl

Twilight continued to blush.

"he..he n-needed me." said Twilight, finally

"Alex is a sweet boy.  
and, I couldn't let people like his father or Sunset take advantage of him."

"You sure this isn't just another crush?" asked Rarity

"You know..like what happened with You and Flash Sentry."

Twilight looked at her popular friend.

"yes, Rare..i'm SURE.  
Flash was just a good friend..with Alex, it's different."

the girls at last reached the door to Alex room.  
Twilight was about to knock..but, Pinkie beat her to it.

"(Knocking Rapidly)_** ALEEEEEEEEEX!**_" exclaimed Pinkie (rather LOUDLY)

"Yoo-Hooooo!  
**Ollie-Ollie Oxen _FREEEEEEE!_**"

((COUGH!))

the girl paused upon hearing a faint cough from within the room.

"Alex?"

(("c-c-come in..")) said a weak sounding voice

Twilight looked at her friends.  
then, gripped the doorknob and opened the door.

inside was a boy with auburn hair.  
who looked to be franticly hiding "tissue paper" in a waste basket.

he then looked at the girls..and, smiled weakly.

"hi, everyone..i-i'm so glad you could make it."

Twilight smiled back at Alex.  
Pinkie then zipped over to Alex, gripping his hand.

"oh, we ALWAYS have time for you, "Lexie"  
Your just like One-of-the-Girls!

except, your a BOY...which is "Different."

Rainbow Dash took ahold of Pinkie.

"Okay, PINK..he gets it."

Twilight approached Alex.

"So, Alex..What was it you wanted to tell us?"

"And, more importantly: Why did you wanna tell us all in person, an' not over the phone?" asked Applejack

Alex glanced away..then, exhaled.

"shut the door and sit down..i'll t-tell you."

The girls eyed Alex.  
but, they none-the-less heeded his requests.

Rarity shut the door behind her.  
and, the rest of the girls all sat on the side of his bed.

"Okay..What's the word?!" said Rainbow Dash, chipper as ever

Alex sighed as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"i'm..I'm not really sure how to say this."

"Oh, just SAY IT..a'm sure it ain't all That Bad!" said Applejack

Alex gulped hard.

"trust me..it IS."

NOW, the girls looked worried.  
Twilight then looked at Alex.

"alex..what's wrong?"

Alex looked into Twilight's violet eyes..then, exhaled again.

"i've..b-been feeling sick, lately.  
been coughing alot, throat sore..and, feeling extremely tired in the mornings."

as Alex spoke, he kept looking in another direction.  
almost as if he was avoiding eye contact with the girls.

"i..I went to see a doctor, to find out what was wrong.  
i had hoped it was just the flu, something that would eventually pass..but-"

Alex pauses, his eyes getting moist.  
Twilight stared at him, feeling dread eating away at her.

"Alex..what are you trying to tell us?!"

Alex looked at his friends, tears escaping his eyes.  
he finally exhaled, closed his eyes and spoke the words he dreaded.

"i have cancer."

Twilight turned pale as a ghost.  
as did Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity.

Pinie, however..just stared at him with wide eyes.

"You of course mean that: "You _ARE_ a Cancer."  
as in, the Astrology Sign, the Big CRAB.

You NOT talking about** CANCER** Cancer.  
you know..the Big Disease with no cure that everyone dies from, right?"

Alex stared silently at Pinkie, a depressed look on his face.

"oh god.." said Pinkie, turning pale

Twilight finally stood and approach Alex.  
her eyes staring blankly at him.

"tell me this isn't true.." began Twilight, beginning to lose it

"PLEASE tell me this is a Stupid Joke!"

Alex looked away, exhaling.

he then handed her a piece of paper.

"i'm sorry.." said Alex, silently

Twilight took the paper and looked at it: It was a note from the Doctor.

as the girl read it..her heart sank.

_~ TO: Cosmos, Alexander_

_FROM: Dr. Craig Faust MD_

_SUBJECT: Test Results._

_Mister Cosmos, I've gone over your X-Rays and Blood Samples..and, it isn't good._

_It is my deepest regret to inform you that you have a severe case of Lung Cancer._  
_(and, by the looks of it..you've been infected for quite some time.)_

_While I can surgically remove the tumor..it is already too late._  
_The cancer has spread at an alarming rate, and I doubt even Radiation or Chemo will do any good._

_Enclosed with this report is a local Cancer Center that you can attend._  
_at the very least, they can slow the rate of the infection..buy you more time._

_But, i'm afraid it's Terminal._  
_If i had to make an educated guess, i'd give you a few months..maybe more._

_Use the time you have left WISELY._

_I am sorry._

_-Doctor Craig Faust, MD ~_

Twilight crumpled the letter..and began to cry.

the others were deathly silent as Alex faced Twilight.

"t-Twilight, i-"

**SLAP!**

Twilight suddenly slap Alex.  
she then cried hard..and, embraced him tightly, crying in his chest.

Rarity mustered the courage to walk over and, pick up the crumpled letter that Twilight dropped.

the others gathered near her, and they all read it's contents

one by one..tears formed in their eyes.

Fluttershy whined in her throat, trying her best not to cry.  
tears were already streaming down Rarity's cheek.

Applejack pulled her hat down, hiding her face  
both Rainbow Dash and Pinkie just stood there, silent as the grave.

"how.." choked Twilight, still sobbing

Twilight looked at Alex, tears streaming.

"_**HOW CAN YOU HAVE LUNG CANCER!?**_  
You've **NEVER** smoked a cigarette a single day in your life!"

Alex frowned.

"no..but, I breathed plenty of it all my lifetime." began Alex

"aside from being a Drunk, my dad was also a constant smoker.  
He smoked so much, I used to have coughing fits as a baby."

Alex looked down, sighing sadly.

"dad said he'd "get me" as he was taken to prison.  
that Somehow, Someway: he's make me PAY."

a tear formed in Alex's eye.

"looks like he got me, afterall."

Rainbow Dash kicked something in response to this.  
then, muttered something that no "lady" should ever repeat.

Twilight then began to panic.

"there..There has to be SOMETHING we can do!"

"twilight.." began Rarity, softly

"the letter says it's term-"

"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Twilight, angry

"There HAS to be something I can do, ANYTHING!

"Twilight-"

Twilight continued to rant and rave in an explosion of emotions.

"I LOVE ALEX!, I can't lose Alex..NOT HIM!  
Not when i've finally found happiness (shouting)** HE WON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!**, I won't let HIM!"

"Twilight, PLEASE!.." began Alex

"Caa-COUGH!, (coughing, weezing)  
please..c-calm do-(Loud Hacking and Coughing)"

Alex fell to his knees, coughing harshly.

"ALEX!" shrieked Twilight

Twilight and the girls ran over to him.

they were all confused and scared.  
and, could do nothing but watch as their friend suffered.

Twilight's stomach turned as Alex coughed up large qualitities of blood.

Rainbow Dash, who was always the "toughest" of the girls, and could handle Anything  
had to cover her mouth to (barely) resist the urge to vomit right there.

Alex finally stopped himself and rose his head up.  
blood was seeping from his mouth, and dripping like drool.

his body shook, and he groaned painfully.  
he was clearly feeling weak from his episode.

Alex looked..and, saw the tears in each of the girls eyes.  
he then groaned, lowering his head..feeling Shame and Regret.

"i'm..s-sorry." groaned Alex, his voice weak

"i..(clears throat) i sh-shouldn't of..t-told you."

Twilight dropped down, and embraced Alex tightly.  
Fluttershy also knelt down, touching him affectionatly

Rarity did the same, then Rainbow Dash, Applejack and finally Pinkie Pie.

"we'll get through this, alex.." said Twilight, her voice soothing

"we promise."

Alex shivered.

"i'm scared."

"that's okay.." began Fluttershy

"we're scared, too."

Rainbow Dash gulped hard.

"yeah..we ALL are."

Pinkie tried to put on her best smile.

"Hey..d-don't lose hope.  
So what if nobody's been able to cure cancer, yet.

Maybe THIS'LL be the day they finally do it!  
and, you'll be okay..and, everything will be normal, again."

Alex glanced at the cotten candy-haired girl.

"you..you Really think there's hope for me?"

Pinkie fell silent..the others soon looked at her.  
the ditzy girl finally got serious, and exhaled sharply.

"better than giving up, and letting you die.  
We wouldn't be good friends if you did that."

Alex smiled weakly (which made Pinkie smile, herself)

Rainbow Dash then looked at Alex.

"But..just in case things don't go our way.  
we'll (choke) we'll make sure you're (voice breaking) l-last days..are the BEST."

Rainbow dash wiped her tears away, feeling embarassed.

"yeah..In fact, I know EXACTLY what you can do." said Applejack

Alex looked at the country girl.

"What?"

"Make yer'self a Bucket List."

Now, EVERYone was staring at Applejack.

"and, just what pray tell is a "Bucket List?" asked Rarity

"Somethin' mah Grandma made fer' herself awhile back.." began Applejack

"It's where ya'll make a list of all th' things you wanna do before you die.  
like, oh' say..Flyin' a Supersonic Jet Plane, or Wrestlin' a grizzly bear."

Alex's face turned pale (or, "Pale-er" in his case.)

"i..(gulp) W-Won't have to do THAT kinda stuff, will I?"

"Not unless ya' WANT to." replied Applejack

"no..YOUR List can be of all the things you've always wanted ta' do."

Twilight finally released Alex as he thought for a bit.

"what..k-kind of things?" said Alex, thinking out loud

"Well.." began Applejack, thinking

"If Today was yer "last day"..What would YOU wanna do with th' time you had left?"

Twilight took out a napkin and, began to tenderly wipe the blood from Alex's mouth.

"i..I'm not sure." replied Alex

"I've never thought that much about what I want to do with my life."

Applejack smiled weakly.

"Take all th' time ya' need, sugar..You ain't licked YET."

Twilight stifled a sob, trying her best to keep calm.  
she then leaned over, and gave Alex a quick kiss on his lips.

the lavender haired girl then cupped his face, looking at him.

"everything will be alright, alex.." began Twilight

"we'll make it through this..i promise."

Twilight looked into Alex eyes..then, cried some more.

"i love you, baby." said Twilight, embracing him again

"(sobbing) i love you so much!"

Fluttershy shed a tear, feeling her sensitive heart ache at this.  
Rainbow Dash just narrowed her eyes, scowling.

"d*mn him.." muttered Rainbow Dash darkly

Everyone knew that she was refering to Alex's father.

"i hope that b*stard is burning in hell for this."

"Don't think that way, Dashie." said Fluttershy

"Anger and Bitterness won't solve anything."

"Then _**WHAT WILL!?**_" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, shouting

Fluttershy began to tear up.

"oh, Fluttershy..I'm so sorry." said Rainbow Dash, regreting her anger

Rarity faced Alex.

"Alexander, dear..do you need anything?"

Alex exhaled sharply.

"well..i-i'm feeling really tired.  
I-If it's not too much trouble..can you-"

"of course."

with that, the girls all helped Alex up.  
and, gently guided him over to his bed.

Pinkie fluffed his pillow while Rainbow Dash pulled the covered over him.

Twilight looked at Alex.

"do you..n-Need anything else, Alex?"

Alex made a harsh sound with his throat.

"m-my throat is Killing me.." groaned Alex, his voise raspy

"uh-I c-could use some..Hot Chocolate."

"Of course, sweetie.." said Rarity, kindly

"I'll get it for you."

Rarity turned and left the room.  
the remaining five girls then looked at him.

Alex coughed again, making a terrible phlem sound.  
he then looked at them all with tired, bloodshot eyes.

"i'm..I'm sorry you had to find out this way.  
th-the last thing i wanted..w-was to upset you all."

Twilight smiled weakly.

"don't worry about it.." began Twilight

"we're..g-Glad you told us.  
gives us..(choke, stifled sob) more time."

Alex breathed heavily, his face beginning to sweat.  
Applejack then took out a rag from her pants pocket, and gently wiped his scalp.

"i'm afraid i AM going to die.." began Alex, weakly

"PLEASE, Alex: Don't talk like that." said Twilight

"We'll find a-"

"when..when dad was taken away: I remember feeling so FREE." continued Alex

"like all my suffering..and, Torment..was finally OVER.  
and, that I had a bright future ahead of me (least that what my Mom always told me.)"

Alex coughed again.  
each cough sounding Worse and WORSE.

the girls looked at him intently.  
each feeling their hearts ache (Twilight most of all.)

"but, now?: my future feels so bleak..so GRAY.  
like i lived only to suffer..and, i'm forbidden to know any Happiness."

the five girls just stared at Alex..neither one DARED to say a word.

"the..the only good thing that happened in my life was You Girls." continued Alex, still weak

"your..Your more than friends to me: Your all like..FAMILY."

Alex then looked at the girls.

"and, if I am to die..  
then, i want ALL of you to be there..when my time comes."

Twilight shut her eyes tight, tears streaming down her cheek.  
this was all too much for her to handle.

Applejack then knelt down to Alex.

"we will, Alex..we promise." said the blonde girl softly

"no matter what happens, no matter what we're doin'  
We'll ALL be there fer' you when yer' time comes."

Applejack then touched his face gently.

"and, NONE of us..will ever forget you."

Alex smiled weakly at her.

At that moment, Rarity returned with a steaming mug.

"Here you go, love.  
One cup of Hot Chocolate..Fresh from your Mum."

Alex scooted up, making his bodt level.

"open up.."

Rarity helped Alex with his drink.  
he groaned as he tried to swallow, Clearly having difficulty.

"thanks..(clears throat) i needed that."

Rarity smiled weakly.

"do you need anything else?" asked the wavy haired girl

"no..not tonight." said Alex

"you can all go home if you want."

the girls each looked at one another..and, each knew EXACTLY what the other was thinking.

"We're not sure if we can do that." said Rainbow Dash

"you don't have to stay..Mom can take care of me."

"We WANT to stay." said Applejack

Fluttershy nodded.

"It wouldn't feel right for us to leave you."

Rarity narrowed her eyes..then, drew out her phone.

"I'm calling my parents."

Rainbow Dash took out her phone.

"so am I."

before long, EACH of the girls were on their phones.  
(No Doubt calling for permission to spend the night at Alex's home)

as they did, Twilight leaned over to Alex

nearing her face to his own.

_(("i have a question to ask you..one that can't wait, anymore._")) whispered twilight

(("_what?_")) asked Alex, softly

Twilight paused, swallowing hard.  
she then looked into Alex eyes, tears in her own.

(("_alexander cosmos..will you marry me?_"))

Alex widened his eyes in shock.

(("_but..but, Twilight: we're only Sixteen!_"))

(("_you don't have alot of time left..and, i'll take whatever time you DO have._

_now..i'll ask again: Will you marry me?_"))

Alex looked into Twilight's eyes..then, took her hand.

(("_yes..yes, is will._")) said Alex, a smile on his face

(("_your the only girl i'd want to spend the rest of my life with._"))

Twilight smiled as she held his hand tight.

(("_and, i'll make your life wonderful..to the very last moment._"))

with that, Twilight leaned down and kissed Alex softly on his lips.  
Alex kissed her back, tears streaming down both their eyes.

for, they knew they didn't have alot of time left to be together..

**[Meanwhile, In an Unknown Location]**

Deep within a dark, shadowed chamber..  
a cloaked figure watched with attentive eyes as Twilight Sparkle and Alex Cosmos kissed.

the pale skinned figure gripped his time piece sceptor.  
and, pressed the button atop it, making varied imaged appear on the display.

he stopped at one final image: of Twilight sobbing as she held Alex's lifeless body.

the figure narrowed his ruby red eyes.

"his future is **SEALED**."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**My first attempt at a 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magice' fiction (and, it has nothing to do with "Magic Horses"..just "Magic Girls")**

**it's actually an Alternate Version of "The Equestria Girls" (MLP Humanized) and, this oneshot serves as a 'Preview' to a possible multi-chapter fanfic.**

**This short fic is pretty much a tearjerker.**

**implying a romance between Twilight Sparkle and an OC (as well as a strong friendship shared with the other "Mane Cast") with a pretty rough life who is sadly dying of Lung Cancer.**

**for autheticity, I went and did research on the Lung Cancer disease. from it's primary cause (breathing tobacco smoke), to it's known symptoms.**

**and, this is hardly a product of fantasy. Cancer is a very real, and very SERIOUS epidemic, and can strike those at any age group (ex: My brother perished of Cancer at the age of "19")**

**the tragic/dramatic content is based on what could really happen. if a loved one is stricken with such a fatal disease..**

**and, gave me a chance to experiment with the many varied emotions of the MLP Characters. show how each reacted differently, and show how they attempt to cope (for instance, Rainbow Dash copes with aggression and toughness. while Pinkie Pie tries to deal with the situation with her usual lighthearted goofyness)**

**Applejack's mention of a Bucket List is also a real thing (mostly done by the elderly who aren't content with dying peacefully) which is best known from the film "The Bucket List", starring Jack Nicholson and Morgan Freeman.**

**the cancer drama is also part of my Danny Phantom crossover. in which I wanted Alex to have Ghost powers, and just decided to have him become a ghost naturally.**

**so, His death doesn't exactly spell: The END of him. (to quote a phrase: "Death is only the Beginning..")**

**and, yes: Clockwork, the Guardian of Time does INDEED make a cameo appearance at the end of this.**

**sort of cryptically hinting at things to come.**


End file.
